


彩虹屁十级学者的艳遇（二）

by Sunburndilie



Category: zry, 何安宁 - Fandom, 顾嘉一
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunburndilie/pseuds/Sunburndilie





	彩虹屁十级学者的艳遇（二）

下一刻两张唇已经开始相互交叠，安宁的舌头开始轻轻撬开嘉一的牙齿，挑逗起嘉一的舌头，嘉一热切地回应着。安宁顺着她的唇吻上了她雪白的颈子，嘉一感觉到自己腹下一阵燥热，禁不住仰起了头，发出了呻吟。  
“嗯....”这一声仿佛一剂兴奋剂，瞬间安宁眼里的欲望从火苗变成了熊熊大火，嘉一的手附上了安宁滚烫的胸膛，在他的奶头上不断摩擦逗弄。  
“呃”安宁一阵闷哼，一手扯下了嘉一的衬衫，露出半边又大又白的乳房，一手握着她完美的酥胸，张嘴就吻了上去。嘉一被安宁吻的全身燥热，抬高胸部，在他的怀中轻轻扭动了起来。安宁修长的手指游走在嘉一赤裸的皮肤之上，所到之处都能激起嘉一体内的阵阵酥麻电流。这感觉从胸部逐渐下移，不知何时，安宁的大手已经来到了她的私密地带，嘉一的内裤早就潮湿不已，安宁的手指再在阴户周围不断抚摸，让嘉一更加难以自持。  
“嘉一，我想要你”安宁深情地在嘉一的耳边低呼。  
“安宁，我也想要你。”两人再次吻着彼此。  
安宁一根手指滑入嘉一的内裤中，直插湿漉的花穴，淫水四溅。当他插入第二根手指时，嘉一已逐渐丧失了理智，全身瘫软，蜜汁沾满了安宁的手掌。  
“嗯....嗯...嗯...”  
她可以感觉到安宁的下身的硬挺开始逐渐增大，鼓鼓地顶着她的腹部。她用力解开了安宁的皮带，拉开拉链  
“太大了吧”嘉一惊呼出声  
安宁忍不住嘴角上扬，  
“想要吗？”  
嘉一一脸潮红，咬了咬嘴唇，用力地点了点头。  
安宁一把抱起了嘉一，放到了床上，用牙扯下了嘉一的内裤，用腿分开了嘉一的双腿，刚刚被他逗弄的红肿的花瓣一张一合勾引着安宁，让他的肉棒高高挺立，对着流着蜜水的洞口，猛地就是一刺。  
“啊...”嘉一脸上即痛苦又快乐的妩媚模样，让安宁忍不住咬住了她的唇。嘉一的阴道更加湿润，紧紧地吸附着安宁的分身，让安宁忍不住开始不断抽插，频率越来越快。  
安宁控制不住自己的分身，不断撞上嘉一的G点，惹来身下的嘉一阵阵呻吟。他顶撞地更加猛烈，快感在两人体内迅速攀升。安宁一次重过一次的抽插，让嘉一逐渐失控。  
“嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊啊，安宁别停，别停，啊啊啊啊啊”嘉一突然一阵抽搐，花穴突然痉挛紧缩，紧紧压迫着安宁的肉棒。  
“嘉一，你太紧了。我忍不住了。”安宁几次狂野的抽插之后，忍不住将他的白色精液喷进她的骚穴中。  
两人躺在床上，一阵平静过后，突然何安宁侧过身，对着嘉一一阵端详。看的本来在享受贤者时间的顾嘉一心里有点毛。  
“干嘛？”  
安宁眨了眨眼狡黠地说  
“你不是说你要夸我过太平洋吗？现在这件事，你是不是要发表点评论？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“不值得夸吗？”安宁靠近到她的耳边吐气说道  
“那......再来一次吧？”


End file.
